


my wasted heart will love you

by bringeverything



Series: November Ficlet Challenge 2013 [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, i wrote this on three hours sleep so have fun drowning in fluffy domestic cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringeverything/pseuds/bringeverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are exhausted and cuddly and watch Love Actually on the couch aka 200 words of sickening fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	my wasted heart will love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [benferris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benferris/gifts).



> Day 5 of my tumblr ficlet challenge, dedicated to Ali who gave me this prompt when I couldn't be bothered thinking and knows exactly where my tired brain goes. Title stolen from Love Actually

This tour has been long. Honestly Louis barely remembers what it’s like to not be touring. They’ve been home four days and it feels fucking weird to have not played a show for so long, almost a week now. But now that’s he’s stopped, he realises just how exhausted he is, bone tired. So the only solution was to call Harry and have him come over so they could watch Love Actually. Obviously.

Harry arrives within half an hour of their call finishing (which took the better part of an hour because Harry was baking cookies and insisted that Louis stayed on the phone to make sure he didn’t burn himself on the oven), and he looks as tired as Louis feels. But the soft smile on his face is warm as he lets himself into Louis’ apartment, and so are the cookies. Louis already has two bags of popcorn ready in a giant bowl and DVD menu music is playing semi-obnoxiously in the background. It feels like home.

The popcorn is gone in about ten minutes and they’re asleep before Hugh Grant shakes his ass to Jump, Louis’ head on Harry’s shoulder, fingers laced together in the empty popcorn bowl.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://hotwhiskeyes.tumblr.com/post/66081607440/i-was-way-too-tired-to-attempt-anything-off-my):


End file.
